1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly, to a tray assembly for a microwave oven incorporating a toaster.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a conventional microwave oven, which is illustrated in FIG. 1, heats objects (e.g., slice of bread or bagel, etc.) by applying microwaves to them. Referring to FIG. 1, the microwave oven includes a cavity 2, in which an object may be heated by microwaves. The cavity 2 is provided in an interior of a cavity assembly 1 and may be opened and closed via a cavity door 4. Microwaves may be generated by various electrical devices accommodated with an electrical device chamber 10 provided near the cavity 2. The electrical device chamber 10 may be covered with an outer case 6. The various electrical devices may include, for example, a magnetron 12 for generating microwaves, a high-voltage transformer 14 for supplying high voltages to the magnetron 12, and a fan 16 for generating an air flow inside of the cavity 2 thereby cooling the various electrical devices as they may become heated.
While the conventional microwave oven heats objects using microwaves, microwaves cannot be used to toast food (e.g., slice of bread or bagel, etc.). Therefore, microwaves ovens capable of toasting food as well as heating an object using microwaves have become desirable. In such microwave ovens including a toaster, crumbs of bread are generated as a slice of bread is heated within the toaster. For this reason, a tray assembly including a tray on which a food item is placed and a tray support supporting such tray must be designed such that the tray and tray support can be easily assembled and/or disassembled for the purpose of cleaning and maintaining the toaster. Also, each food item must be positioned at an optimal location within the toaster such that the toasting performance is maximized.